Boku Wa mo An'ta no Baka Janai!
by ElaineNicoletteElric05
Summary: Yoshii Akihisa transferred to Aoi Tori Academy ever since his friends got separated into different classes. They said something unforgivable, and this made him leave. 2 months later, Akihisa finds four new friends. Fumizuki is going to inspect his new school. Will he ever forgive his friends, or will he remain upset over what they did?


**Boku Wa mo An'ta no Baka Janai**

**Hello! So here is my very first Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this, and I will try my best to finish this! :)**

**So there will be four OCs here, and they play a very important role in this story. They're a vital here, but they won't be in the limelight for long. Just in this first chapter. Anyway, enjoy this! the title translates into "I'm Not Your Idiot Anymore" by the way.**

**Also, take note of this: This is how they say their names: Finnsburg(last name) Kiara(First Name) The last name comes first so don't be stupid.**

**Aki was 16 in the series still in 2nd year before, and now he's in 3rd year. He was still in Fumizuki before he decided to transfer. Therefore, he is now 17.**

* * *

It's been about three months since Yoshii Akihisa moved away from Fumizuki Academy and transferred to a new high school, Aoi Tori Academy. The school he moved to was great. They each had their dormitories and were allowed to bring their video games as long as they had permission. The facilities were great, but the students weren't too nice. He moved to a new school ever since his friends got separated from each other. Yuuji somehow got into class A, possibly because Shouko forced him or he became serious. Minami got transferred to Class C, since she somehow passed through the other subjects and math. Kouta and Hideyoshi got moved to class D. Worse, his Crush, Himeji Mizuki got transferred to class A. The most heart-crushing thing that made him move was what they said. As he became deeper in thought, he felt someone shake him awake carefully.

"A-kii-saan.. wake up..!" Someone whispered playfully. Akihisa got over his thoughts and looked at the certain 'someone'. "What the hell, Rai?" Akihisa wispered to Raito. Raito grinned. "What's wrong? Having dirty thoughts?" He asked. Akihisa stared at him with a deadpanned look. Raito snickered. "Now don't fall asleep again or you're in trouble." Akihisa thanked him and payed attention to the discussion for as long as he could. 'Yamazaki Raito, age 17, class 3-5. He's a great friend and partner. He can be a blunt and funny sometimes. He's also a bit of a blockhead and he's a pervert. He's smarter than Yuka Koyama and Hiromi combined. He has brown messy hair and green eyes.'

"You two are talking again? You're gonna get into trouble." The class president scolded them. Akihisa stuck out his tongue with Raito. "You are no fun, class president." Rai patted Aki's shoulder. "He's right about that, Yasogu." He said mockingly. 'Nakamura Yasogu, age 17, class 3-5, class president. He's a good tactician and much better than Yuuji. He's smart and he can be the equal of Minami in Math and can match up to Kubo and Miho combined.

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone got up to go to the cafeteria. The three boys, Akihisa, Raito, and Yasogu went straight to the rooftop to eat their lunch. Well, Akihisa forgot to bring his, so he just went with the two to have company. The three waited for two more of their friends. "Where are Tomomo and Nari?" Raito asked. Yasogu gave him a blank stare. "You still call Tomoe that?" Rai nodded proudly. About 4 minutes later, the door opened to reveal two females.

"Oh? You waited for us again? Thanks very much!" The girl with short orange hair and pink eyes said playfully with a cat smile. Akihisa smiled. This girl always made him laugh since she annoys the other two boys without disturbing him. Though, she messes with him a lot, too. "Yo-chan, you forgot your lunch again?" the other girl said to him. Akihisa blushed at the girl. "Well, since I knew you'd forget again,I made you one just in case." She smiled sweetly. It revealed a beautifully made lunch complete with Akihisa's name. Raito stared at Aki with jealousy. "Why do you get the beautiful babe!?"

Aki sighed. 'Haruki Tomoe, age 17, class 3-5, she's a happy-go-lucky girl with short orange hair and pink eyes. She's a gamer, but she still maintains her good grades and she's very playful. Like Kudou Aiko. She's smarter than Yuko and she's a C Cup. Yoshida Nariko, age 17, class 3-5, she's a very sweet and polite girl and she is very good at cooking. She's aso good at doing household chores and she loves children. She's good at sports, and she's friendly and kind. She is one of the top 5 students in class. She's three times smarter than Shouko and has a large capacity of memory. She's very scary when she's angry. She has almost an hour glass figure. She has golden eyes **[1]** and back length brown hair.'

The five of them ate happily. After eating, Nariko and Tomoe were sent on an errand by the principal. The three boys went to the classroom, but shocked Akihisa because of a sudden announcement.

* * *

"Announcement: There will be visitors attending here tomorrow. They will be inspecting the school for a month. The school attending will be students of Fumizuki. Everyone, behave properly." Their teacher said. Akihisa gasped and gritted his teeth. "Damn..."

Yasogu and Raito noticed this and put their hands on Aki's shoulders. "Dude, we're here to pound them for you if they do something stupid." Raito said with a blunt but happy tone. Aki laughed along with Yasogu.

The next day, Aki woke up with Yasogu and Raito still asleep. "wow, first to wake up.." Akihisa thought cheerfully. Suddenly, Raito sat up in zombie mode, his pillow still on his face. "Aki-san...Raito is here to make you watch..TOMOE STRIPPIN' IN THE GYM!..." Aki sighed in disappointment. Raito laughed. "You didn't believe you'd wake up first, did you?" Rai and Aki looked at a still asleep Yasogu. Rai smiled evilly, confusing Aki.

"Aw damn, we're gonna be late!" This alerted Yasogu and quickly got dressed up.

As they got to school, they saw many students of Fumizuki. Turns out, Rai tricked them into thinking they were late which earned him a hit on the head.  
A familiar girl with pink hair was staring at Akihisa. "Aki-" Mizuki was about to approach Akihisa when Nariko went up to him with her oh so sweet smile. She quickly darkened when she saw Akihisa smiling and laughing with her.

"Hey, is that Akihisa?" Hideyoshi asked, catching the attention of the others. "Hey, it is him! What is he doing here? I knew I haven't seen him around school lately. And why is he wearing this school's uniform?" Yuuji asked. Aki and his other friends continued to walk to the entrance, and they stopped three feet away from his old friends without noticing them. Minami was about to call him with a smile. She had to apologize for what she did in school, but halted when Nariko gave Akihisa a lunch box. She got really angry when she heard Nariko's nickname for Aki. "Yo-chan! Good morning!"

Mizuki glared at Nari. Who was she? What was she doing? Why did she call her Akihisa-kun 'Yo-chan'? Is Akihisa having an affair with that girl?! "I'm gonna need to talk to her." Minami and Mizuki said at the same time.

"Yo-chan, did you do your homework on time?" Nari asked. Akihisa nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't concentrate since Rai kept bugging me..Haha." Nari sent a deadpanned glare at Raito, who took off with Yasogu in his arms. "Anyway, Yo-chan. Do you know those people?" She said, pointing at Minami and Mizuki. Akihisa's eyes widened when he saw them. "what are they doing here..?" Nari smiled at him. "Go on. Talk to them."

..But I'm not their idiot anymore.

* * *

**[1] : So... Gold eyes. Reminds you of anyone? About a cute goldilocks-boy with a metal arm and leg who is searching for a way to get his brother's body back?**

**Nyaaa! SO how was this? Please leave a review. Tell me what I need to change and all. Also, I'd like to thank two of my Beta-Readers: Krusche09 and ShizukuNyan. Please review!**

**Next time on Boku Wa mo An'ta no Baka Janai!**

**_"I'm Yoshida Nariko. And I don't appreciate your tone."_**

**_"Wait...So you're a pervert...And I'm one as well...We might be brothers!"_**

**_"I hate her...I'm going to kill her..."_**

**_"Yo-chan...Tell me. Tell me what really happened between you and your friends."_**

**_- You are going to learn what happened before Yoshii Akihisa transferred. Also, this is not a YoshiixOC fic. This is purely a drama about high school and so on_**.


End file.
